Turkey Madness
by Wing-chan
Summary: What happens when two sets of anime guys get pitted against each other in a fierce tournament of family feud? Turkeys of course!
1. We break it down anime style

Family Feud/Turkey Madness By: DragonWing  
  
6 AM- Winner Mansion  
  
Quatre: Is everyone ready to go on Family Feud?  
  
Heero: Not to sound ungrateful that you gave us an oppertunity to win thousands of dollars Quatre-  
  
Duo: Oh, so you apologize to him, but when I get us on the Newlywed Game NO!-  
  
Heero: But don't you have to be a FAMILY to be on Family Feud?  
  
Quatre: Well, normally you do, but it's the bachelor/roomate/anime character edition.  
  
Heero: And they couldn't get anyone else....?  
  
Wufei: Lucky us.  
  
7:30 AM- .....you'll see  
  
Duo: We're in car, we're in the car, we're in the car hey hey Hey HEY!  
  
Heero: I am going to shoot you so much.  
  
Duo: Heero's gonna shoot me, Heero's gonna shoot me, Heero's gonna shoot me hey hey Hey HEY!  
  
9:46 AM- Inside the filming studio gates  
  
Trowa: Well, this must be it... studio T.  
  
Wufei: And it only took us 2 hours, 16 minutes, and 53 seconds to navigate this maze of a studio and find the stupid letter T!  
  
Trowa: You would think such a popular game show would have a higher letter than T, I mean, As the Monkey Turns is in studio H.....  
  
Quatre: You mean it Trowa? That's my favorite soap!!! *runs off*  
  
Heero: Good job, now maybe we can leave this god forsaken land of primetime....  
  
Duo: Aw, you're just mad 'cause Barney wouldn't give you a hug.  
  
Trowa: I don't think he was the one crying about it....  
  
Duo: Shup.  
  
10:02 AM- Studio T  
  
Duo: Hey guys look, catering!  
  
Heero: I wonder where the crappy host is....  
  
Duo: Who cares, food!  
  
Trowa: Yeah, that is pretty weird....  
  
Duo: You know what's weirder, no one eating this food!  
  
Wufei: Maybe he ran off with Quatre to watch soap operas. -.-  
  
Duo: Or maybe he went to eat food!  
  
H,T,&W: OH EAT THE FOOD ALREADY!  
  
Duo: I'm appalled that you would think I would want this food....  
  
Heero: Then why are you eating it?  
  
Duo: *mouth stuffed* I'm appalled *chew* that you would *chew* think *chew* I would want this *chew chew chew* food.... *swallow*  
  
Trowa: Well, we have about two more hours to kill before we need they start filming.  
  
Heero: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Wufei&Trowa: Oh yeah.  
  
10:39- Still by the catering table  
  
Duo: Hm... what's this? Looks like a box of something....  
  
Instant Turkey, Just add Water  
  
Duo: Oh boy! Now where's a faucet?  
  
______________________________________  
  
DW: Well, this will be a four chapter story. In chapter 2, a look at who the Gundam Boys will be up against and what weird things they'll go through before this day of horrible horrible things ends. 


	2. I'm dreaming of a Weiss Christmas

Chapter 2- I'm dreaming of a Weiss Christmas  
  
5:30 AM- Flower Shop  
  
Omi: Come on guys, it's time to wake up!  
  
Aya: What is it now?  
  
Ken: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzzzzz.......  
  
Omi: We gonna be on a game show!  
  
Aya: Oh rapture.....  
  
Omi: So wake Ken up and get Yohji into some decent clothes.  
  
Aya: Does Yohji OWN decent clothes?  
  
(from in the kitchen) Yohji: AGH! WHO LET OMI MAKE THE COFFEE AGAIN!?!  
  
7:00- Road  
  
Aya: I don't think we should have let Ken drive.....  
  
Yohji: Aw, what could go wrong?  
  
(a loud bump is heard from beneath the car)  
  
Aya, Yohji, Omi: O.o What the?  
  
Ken: Wow! That was a BIG one this time!  
  
Omi: I think I'm gonna be sick....  
  
Aya: Not until you get a clear shot at Ken's head you won't.  
  
7:30 AM- Front Gate  
  
Omi: What do you mean you won't let us in?  
  
Security Guard: Well, your tall friend there isn't up to our studio's dress policy.  
  
Ken: Scary thing is, they're filming a porno over there.  
  
Aya: Told you.  
  
8 AM- A yelling security guard, half a dozen animals, and many scarred children later...  
  
Omi: Where did all of those animals come from?  
  
Yohji: Why are they filming adult movies next to a Barney taping?  
  
Aya: I think it's a conspiracy....  
  
Ken: That's what you said about flu shots, the lunar landing, AND bus drivers.  
  
Aya: It's true.  
  
Ken: Uh-huh. Well, this looks like the right place. Studio I.  
  
Omi: Ken, that's upside down. We need to be at studio T, not I.  
  
Ken: I knew that.  
  
Aya: And there's something suspicious about those mall santa's too....  
  
9:30- Studio T.... not I  
  
Yohji: Finally, that only took an hour and a half.  
  
Ken: What happened to Omi?  
  
Aya: Plant ate him.  
  
Ken: Not AGAIN....!  
  
Aya: *nods*  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
10:00- Studio T.... again  
  
Aya: Do we have everyone now?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Ken: Everyone dressed decently?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Yohji: Studio T?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Omi: Five contestants?  
  
Aya, Ken, Yohji: What?!?!  
  
Omi: Crap.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Oh dear, looks like the Weiss boys are missing a contestant. To see the continuing adventures of the GW boys and Weiss boys, keep reading. And the game hasn't even started.... 


End file.
